The present invention relates to an image display device and a stand for the image display device able to rotate a body of the image display device to change the direction of the screen.
A known image display device is equipped with a stand for rotatably holding a body of the image display device so that the direction of the screen can be set freely. According to this image display device, by rotating the body of the image display device so that the screen is positioned in front of a user who watches the screen, it is possible to enhance the degree of freedom with respect to the position of the user and installation of the image display device. An image display device has recently been becoming more and more popular wherein the rotational movement of the body of the image display device is controlled remotely using a remote controller.
The technique of remotely controlling the rotational movement of the image display device body with a remote controller is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-285755).